In Fear Of Destruction: The Black Light Operation
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Zed sets out on his father's trail, his friends close by his side. He learns more about his father and himself. However, the mystery turns into a great adventure when they are trapped in Calm, hunted by Relic Hunters, and forced to race time.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**The Black Light Operation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

Zed sets out on his father's trail, his friends close by his side. He learns more about his father and himself. However, the mystery turns into a great adventure when they are trapped in Calm, hunted by Relic Hunters, and forced to race time before the dual moons collide and the wind is lost forever.

**Before You Read**

The creator of "In Fear Of Destruction" brings you this _brand new fanfiction_, "The Black Light Operation"! Hope you enjoy this hopefully wonderful fanfiction!

This idea came from when I needed a reason for Hugh and Zed's father to be partners, _sooooo_, I came up with this idea and, voila, this fanfiction was born! No special requests, no asks, no nothing. This was done all on my own. Hopefully, this will be _more_ successful than "In Fear Of Destruction", but you never know.

Anyways, I believe that's enough waiting. I'm sure you people are excited to read the next part to "In Fear Of Destruction", so I will start the story!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**Aftermath**

Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. Every life has a birth, a living, and a death. If life is a story, the birth is the beginning, the living is the middle, and the death is the end.

Thunder rolled in the distance. Lightening lit up the horizon. Rain hadn't yet begun to fall, but Zed knew it was coming. Thunderstorms in Templar were scarce, but when they came, there was no running. He had never seen such a terrible storm.

But at the same time, it was relaxing. The wind was at it's strongest and the rain assured there would be enough water. Often times, however, there was too much water and the lake overflowed, disabling fishing for the few days after.

This day, however, was not a day when not even rain could stop him. As the rain poured down, a wall of water soaking him from angel white hair to midnight black shoes as he ran across Templar. As he was deafened by the thunder, blinded by the lightening. As his breath could be seen, the wind cutting through him like a knife. As his legs seemed to refuse to go anymore, all he could think was, _Damn straight, Mikki, you're waking up today whether you like it or not._

Or as so he was told.

Someone had sent for Zed, who was watching the lightening storm at the Old Windmill, to deliver the message Mikki was waking up after two weeks of comatose sleep. Zed left for the hospital as soon as he could, ignoring the rain and thunder. All he could hope for was for Mikki to wake up and forgive him for his actions. Forgive him for putting him into coma.

Zed raced through the hospital door and slid into the receptionist's desk due to the slippery bottoms of his shoes and smooth floors. "I wanna see Mikki," he wheezed, the air taken out of him. The receptionist nodded, shocked by his sudden appearance and Zed was down the hall again.

Once more, he slid across the floor and passed Mikki's room, but he grabbed the door frame and pulled himself back. He peeked in to find Mikki still comatose on his bed. Zed frowned and walked into the room. Only one other person was in the room and she was Pinot, Mikki's girlfriend.

She was watching Mikki carefully, expecting a sign of life from her boyfriend but she was only disappointed with more silence. "How is he?" Zed asked as he walked into the room.

"The same," she replied, not taking her eyes off of Mikki.

Zed frowned.

Pinot wasn't exactly _happy_ with Zed, to say the least. Roya was the one to tell her everything, even the fact Zed was the one to comatose Mikki. Zed could've sworn Roya was trying to make his life a living hell every since their fight by the lake. Several times Zed tried to ask for her back and several times she scoffed in his face and walked off.

He could only hope Mikki would understand. He expected him to forgive him. Mikki didn't get angry; he got sad. And scared. Mikki was never one to hold grudges or anything, whether it was something like throwing his life in danger for the sake of the world or something like stealing his bread. He wasn't vengeful and he wasn't hot-headed.

But who said people couldn't change? Knowing his luck, Mikki would probably act the way Roya did and try to drive him away.

The only people who really seemed to still talk to him were Noa and Sagiri, but Sagiri left to the Seekers only a week after the whole incident on the ship involving his half-sister, Princess Zera, and the Seekers.

So it left Noa, his childhood friend and suddenly his seemingly only friend, to talk to. He spoke with him about what was going on and how to try to fix everything with everyone. Noa listened, knowing Zed would find the answer on his own.

He just needed someone to listen.

When Zed wasn't talking about his broken relationship with everyone, he was going on about his plan to finish the Black Light Operation his father and High started. Despite that he had no leads, he knew that if he returned to Calm and found the notes his father left behind or if he raided Hugh's former room and looked for clues there, he would be able to continue on and forth with the operation, picking up where his father left off. Finish what he started.

Noa agreed to tag along with his friend. He said he had some "unfinished business" to take care of back in Calm. He knew the only reason Zed was waiting to leave was in case Mikki wanted to come along, as well. Noa doubted Mikki would wish to join (if anything, he wouldn't want to leave the hospital for another couple days...weeks...months), but it was just in case. Zed also doubted Mikki would come, too.

But if Zed had to express _all_ the joy he felt when Mikki's caramel eyes opened, he probably would've fainted. However, it all vanished when the next thing he acknowledged was a blade the to the throat. He backed away, his hands in the air, trying to figure out who the dagger's holder was. He wasn't surprised to find it be Roya.

He rolled his eyes and backed away to the corner of the room, deciding to let Roya tell [her side of] the story. When she was done (to everyone's surprise), Mikki just shrugged and said, "It's over now, right?" Zed uncrossed his arms and smiled a bit, still trying to understand what Mikki meant by that. "Zera was controlling him; it's not like he really had much of a choice."

"Thank you!" Zed sighed, sounding relieved and understood. Still, he took a breath and apologized and Mikki (surprisingly) forgave him. Roya didn't seem too happy with what happened but could see the logic in Mikki's words.

_I don't understand,_ Zed thought to himself while Pinot and Mikki talked for a bit. _I thought Roya was pissed cause of what I said at the lake; not what I did on the Frontier._ He shrugged and stared out the window. What had been with Roya lately? He'd never understand girls.

…

"So, you're leaving again," Mikki muttered as he finished polishing the window. He stared at his own reflection and frowned.

"I'm not- ...Yeah. I am." Mikki's gaze shifted slightly to Zed's reflection in the window and stared at him for a moment. Zed averted his gaze away from Mikki and stared out the front door. "If you wanna come, you can. If you don't, you don't. It's simple. I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye or leaving you behind in case you wanted to come."

Mikki sighed and turned halfway to study his friend, who didn't move. "Maybe I should stay here," he said after a moment.

"Fine by me," Zed muttered before Mikki could finish his thought and began out the door.

Mikki shook his head. "Wait. No. It's not meant to sound that way-"

"No. It's fine," Zed replied, stopping and turning around. "I understand. You _just_ woke up from a coma _I_ put you in. You need your rest. Stay here, take care of Roya, Pinot, and the bread shop. Noa and I come back when we're done."

The bread maker sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Noa's going, too," he stated, more to himself then anyone else. "Is anyone else going? Where are you headed?"

Zed shook his head. "Just Noa and myself. Our first stop is Jimoto, to find the notes in Hugh's room if there is any. Then we're going to Calm to find my dad's notes. If there is any."

Mikki stared in the ground in thought. "Well, I've never been to Jimoto," he began. "And I've always wondered what your world was like..." He paused and set the cloth down on the table and leaned against the glass display. "Will there be fighting?"

"None for you," Zed joked.

Mikki sputtered a laugh and stood straight up again. "Fine. I'm in."

Zed smirked. "Alright. You ready to go now."

"No," Mikki replied. "I have one thing I want to do before we leave."


	2. Chapter 2: Hugh's Note

**The Black Light Operation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

Zed sets out on his father's trail, his friends close by his side. He learns more about his father and himself. However, the mystery turns into a great adventure when they are trapped in Calm, hunted by Relic Hunters, and forced to race time before the dual moons collide and the wind is lost forever.

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Mikki is OOC. Yeah, I know. _BUT_ there is a reason. And you will find out what the issue is soon. Don't worry!

Sorry it took forever to update; I had the flu and I couldn't even turn in my bed. But I'm [mostly] better now, so everything should be ready, set, and go!

And speaking of go, on with the story!

…

**Chapter 2**

**Hugh's Note**

"G-goodbye?" Pinot repeated, sounding as though Mikki just asked to break up. "Y-you're leaving?"

Mikki nodded, trying to remain a calm smile. "I'll be back though. I'm just going to help Zed find out a little more about his dad, that's all."

Pinot stared at him for a minute, trying to find any wavering or untrue words. She smiled (as she found none) and nodded with approval. "You promise to come back," she demanded.

"I promise I'll come back," Mikki promised. Pinot leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Mikki turned a bright red and fixed his cap despite it was already just fine.

"I'll be waiting," Pinot chuckled with a wink.

Mikki waves and walked out to find Noa chasing Zed in circles, Zed yelling something like, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" repeatedly. However, they were both smiling so Mikki could see that it was in play, not harm.

"Can't leave you two for a minute," he sighed.

Zed chuckled, looking forward. Suddenly, he stopped, two inches away from Roya's face. He stared at her for a minute, eyes wide open in shock until Noa ran into him and accidentally pushed Zed into her. Zed subconsciously reached forward and grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling.

Noa backed up a couple steps and looked over to see what damage was done to the couple.

At first, nothing happened. Zed slowly put Roya back on her feet and backed away slowly. He chuckled nervously and pointed at Noa. "It was his fault," he whispered. Roya didn't buy it and continued to stare at him with her arms crossed. Zed scratched the back of his head and glanced at Noa. "This isn't good."

"What. Do you think. You're _doing_?" she demanded. "You're going to take Mikki with you?"

"He wanted to come," Zed replied in his defense. "I said he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but he wants to come so I'm gonna let him."

Roya uncrossed her arms. "Are you _stupid_?"

"You seem to think that," Zed muttered under his breath.

Roya growled and stepped forward once then stopped. "Fine. Fine, he can go with you. But I'm not leaving him with you _alone_."

Zed blinked in a confused, pissed off manner. "One, that makes it sound like I'm gonna molest him. Two, he's not going alone. Noa's coming, too."

"I'm coming, whether you like it or not." She scanned him over once, then gave a sneaky smirk. "Besides, how do I know you're not gonna molest him?"

Zed frowned as Noa tried so desperately to not burst into laughter while Mikki blinked in confusion. "Fine," Zed muttered turning and walking towards a nearby hill. "You can come, too, if you like."

The trio followed after him. Mikki caught up to Noa and tapped him on the shoulder. "What does molest mean?" he asked, frowning.

Noa ran a hand through his hair, smiling at the future reaction he would get from Mikki. Instead, he just shrugged and continued up the hill. Mikki sighed and followed.

When they reached the top of the hill, Zed asked once more if everyone was ready (in which, they all were). He nodded and turned back to the scenery. In a flash of white light, beautiful white wings appeared, white feathers continuously falling into the wind and beautiful new ones took their place as soon as. He summoned a portal with a wave of his hand and looked back at everyone. "First stop: Jimoto. Hugh's room."

He jumped into the portal and everyone followed suit.

…

Everyone tumbled out of the portal gracelessly and landed flat center of the room. "Oi, oi," Zed muttered, getting to his feet and rubbing his head. "Really need to work on the portal thing." It wasn't long before the team was on their feet and ready for action. "Perfect. We're directly in Hugh's room." He glared at the back of left hand. "About time, Amil Gaoul."

The team spread out in search of the notes. Roya went through the drawers, slightly disgusted by what she found. Noa looked over the tables and Mikki checked under the bed. Zed opened the closet and narrowly avoided an avalanche. "We're...not much different when it comes to closets," he muttered to himself. "That is...pretty scary."

"This guy can_not_ keep his room clean," Roya scoffed, closing the final drawer. "If the notes are in there, I am _not_ taking them."

"Good thing," Noa gasped, his eyes fixed on something on a table. "Take a look at this. It says, '_Part 1. Six pieces of a broken star, Outward force to keep on par, Dual moons on collision course, Stop the world with a sickening force._' Do you think this could be the note Hugh kept?"

Zed stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I hope not. That was the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"I think it's forward and simple," Roya said, walking to Noa's side. "I mean, look. '_Six pieces of a broken star_'? That's gotta be what we have to find. '_Outward force to keep on par, Dual moons on collision course_'? The star must keep the moons from colliding and, '_Stop the world with a sickening force_' must mean that if the moons collide, it's the end of the world as we know it."

"Exactly why it's lame," Zed muttered. "Well, it's gotta be important if the world is gonna end." He turned around and jumped on Hugh's bed. He waited for the bed to settle then smiled. "Remind me to jump on the bed when we get home."

Mikki rolled his eyes and glanced in the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a minute before some form of light gleamed off of something inside the closet out of view when looked at the front. He turned and jumped over the pile of clothes to retrieve the mysterious object. "Guys. Look!"

Everyone gathered around their friend and studied the pentagonal piece in his hand. "What is it?" Roya asked, awed by it's beautiful prints.

"It looks like a pentagon," Noa muttered. "A piece of a puzzle."

"A piece of the star," Zed whispered.

"What?"

Zed narrowed his eyes. "Maybe this is a piece of the star the riddle mentioned. Which means that there are five more pieces of the star out there. And we have to find them to stop the end of the world. And that the stupid 'riddle' is real. Psh. Riddle? More like a poem."

Everyone nodded. Mikki clenched his fist tightly around the piece and placed it in his pocket. "Where to now, Zed?"

Zed looked around and frowned. "I doubt Hugh has anymore pieces left. I guess...we go to Calm..."

He froze and everything went silent for a moment. "Uh, Zed?" Roya began.

Zed turned, his attention caught. He muttered an apology then opened another portal. "Let's get out of here before the guards find us." Everyone nodded and jumped into the portal.

…

The white feathers cleared and four teens stood in the center of the empty mess-of-a-room. Zed opened his eyes then collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roya and Mikki asked in unison, kneeling down to aid their friend.

Zed nodded, panting slightly. "I'm just a little tired. It's been a while since I've made a trip like that before."

Noa frowned at the condition of the room. "Looks like they were looking for you," he said, fixing the place of a broken picture on the wall.

"Yeah," Zed replied. "Behind pictures, under chairs..." His wings faded in a white light and he was pure human again.

"Who was looking for you?" Mikki asked, trying to give Zed support but Zed pulled his arm back and stood on his own.

"Police," he replied.

"What?"

"The Police are people who try to keep the 'law' around here by _any means necessary._ If they catch you, they throw you in jail. Like back in Templar. Sometimes, if you do something really, _really_ bad, they'll kill you." Zed spoke in such a manner that sounded like he heard it at least a twenty times and told the story twice more.

Roya frowned. "Well, why are they looking for you?"

Zed pushed a couch into place and collapsed onto it. "They think I killed a guy," he replied casually.

"_What_?"

"And I was breaking a bunch of stuff, too. Door and gates. They don't like it. Dunno why. They can always replace it."

Noa sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "It's not that simple, Zed," he groaned, as though that was the millionth time he said it.

Zed pouted and leaned back on the couch. Suddenly, something banged against the window, gaining everyone's attention. Zed stared at the window for a minute before smiling and running to the window to open it. "Hey, look who dropped by!"

"Yo, brother!" a boy, Zed's age, called up to the second floor window where Zed was. "I thought it was too good to be true, but here you are!"

Zed smiled. "Hang on a sec, Evan! I'll get the front door unlocked for you!"

Evan chuckled and shook his head, placing one hand on the eight-year-old's head next to him. "No need. The police broke your door down. We'll come up to you!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Board To Freedom

**The Black Light Operation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

Zed sets out on his father's trail, his friends close by his side. He learns more about his father and himself. However, the mystery turns into a great adventure when they are trapped in Calm, hunted by Relic Hunters, and forced to race time before the dual moons collide and the wind is lost forever.

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, we introduced _two new characters_ (and the first note, but...). Who are they and what's their connection to Zed (and Noa)?

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 3**

**A Board To Freedom**

"Roya. Mikki. Meet Evander and Everett," Zed introduced when the two brothers made it up the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you," Roya said as she and Mikki shook their hands. The brothers were African-American (Roya found Evan very charming and complimented this. Zed folded his arms and tried to keep himself from showing any form of envy or anger) and had been good friends with Zed and Noa since ninth grade, which was only a year.

Ever was younger than everyone by eight years (being eight-years-old himself) but still managed to understand what the teenagers said.

"They really messed this place up, huh?" Evan chuckled, taking a look around the place.

"Yeah," Zed sighed.

"What the hell did you do, man? I heard you killed the principal."

Zed sputtered a laugh and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "Yeah, _I wish_. But it wasn't me. It was some other guy. He's dead now, I think. Mom killed him."

"Your _mom_? Dude, you know how crazy that sounds?"

Again, Zed laughed then showed him the back of his left hand. "Not as crazy as this."

Evan stared at the gold embroidery in shock. "How'd you get those, man? That's so cool. I want somethin' like that."

"I'd explain the whole story, but you wouldn't believe me. I can hardly believe myself."

Ever looked out the front window and gasped. "Eh, guys. I think we should save the story-tellin' for later cause the Smokies are comin'!"

"What?" Noa gasped. "That can't be. They shouldn't know we're here."

Evan shook his head, mouth open in shock. "No way, man. There was this big light comin' from your house, dude. The neighbors must've called or somethin'. We gotta get out, and fast! You know a way, Brother Zee?"

Zed nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I might know something." He turned and looked at everyone. "Hope no one's afraid of heights."

…

A long, thing stretch of wood lead from Zed's house to a stretch of land just behind it. "We should be fine once we hit the field over there. They won't look for us there."

Roya took a quick glance at the wood and frowned. "Is this stable?"

Zed shook his head. "I don't know. I was in a rush when I put it down."

A gust of wind blew over the group of teenagers and Evan smiled. "Hey, I almost forgot to mention the wind is back, huh? Pretty cool, huh? Just one day-Boom! Wind! Like the walls were torn down or somethin'."

Zed looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I know. Who do you think brought it here?" Evan shook his head in disbelief. "We better get going before they find us. I'll go first."

Zed took a step onto the board and began across the alley. "Oi!" he called back when he was halfway. "Keep in mind, Roya, Mikki, that, one, don't look down and, two, you're two stories high _so don't fall or it will hurt_!"

"We're not morons, Zed!" Roya hissed, beginning across the board, holding out her arms to keep her balance. "Ugh. If anything, you're the moron!"

"You _really_ don't like me today, do you? First it's, 'you're gonna molest Mikki!' then it's 'you're such a moron!' Geez. World record, much?" Evan giggled a bit. Zed jumped off the end of the board and turned around to help the others off when the came.

Mikki was after Roya. He took one step onto the board then stopped when it creaked. He glanced down and yelped, stepping back. "I can't do this," he whimpered, backing up into Evan. "I can't! Noa, you go first!"

Noa rolled his eyes and began on forward instead of Mikki while Zed helped Roya off the board. "Roya," Zed began, pulling her back before she could walk away. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said at the lake. I didn't mean it! I was just so...pissed off at the world, okay?"

Roya shot him a vemous look that made Zed jerk his hand away. "Yeah? Well, don't get pissed off at the world at me next time, alright?" She turned and walked away, leaving Zed feeling, yet again, like a failure. He sighed and helped Noa off the board. Evan had begun down the way shortly after Noa did, being impatient, and therefore coming in almost directly after Noa.

When everyone looked back to see if Mikki or Ever needed help off the board, they realized neither boy had even thought about going. "Come together!" Roya suggested to them. The two boys looked at each other, realizing they had no other choice. Mikki stepped first onto the board and began across followed by Ever.

The first little while went well, but when they reached the middle the board creaked and everyone tensed. "That didn't sound good," Ever muttered, checking the condition of the board. Mikki silently prayed that everything would be okay and took another step forward.

The board creaked again.

Mikki and Ever froze in fear. "Z-Zed!" Mikki called over. "A l-little help, please?"

Zed got ready to jump onto the board after them, when the board suddenly broke under the weight of Mikki and Ever. The two began to plummet to the ground. "_Mikki! Everett!_"

The duo screamed as they fell. But, missed my everyone, the Shard Caster's Mark on Mikki's shins began to glow. There was a great light and the next thing everyone knew, a giant, armored, robot-looking creature appeared and caught Mikki and Ever before they hit the ground.

Ever waited a moment then leaned up. He looked up at the giant and nodded a thank you. The creature lifted Mikki and Ever up to the field where Zed and the others were standing and let Ever off and laid Mikki down. The creature disappeared into a small orb and returned to the Shard Caster's Mark on Mikki's shin.

Everyone rushed to Mikki's side and looked him over once. "He's out," Zed said after a moment. "Nothing bad. He's probably just drained. That was pretty much the first time Mikki summoned Slugna with control over his consciousness. Much like the first time I summoned Amil Gaoul."

"Wait," Evan chuckled, trying to pry his younger brother's death grip off his waist. "Slugna? Amil Gaoul? What was that? What just happened?"

Zed glanced over at Evan and smirked. "See. I told you that you probably wouldn't believe me."

"_Freeze_!" a voice yelled through a megaphone. "_Whoever is in or around the house, please step forward! No harm will be inflicted on you unless you fail to comply!_"

Zed scoffed. "Yeah. Right." He turned back to Evan and the others. "I'll explain in a minute. Let's go." He looked at Evan, whom he was addressing the next question to. "Do you know anyplace we can hide out for a little while until things cool down?"

Evan thought about it. "I don't know," he said after a moment. "Can't you stay at Noa's house?"

Zed looked at Noa, who seemed a little distant for the moment. Noa snapped back into reality. "Yeah. Maybe...I think..."

"C'mon, Noa," Zed sighed, placing the unconscious Mikki onto a piggyback and stood up. "I think you should go see your parents one last time. I'm sure they miss you."


	4. Chapter 4: Perfectly Torn Picture

**The Black Light Operation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

Zed sets out on his father's trail, his friends close by his side. He learns more about his father and himself. However, the mystery turns into a great adventure when they are trapped in Calm, hunted by Relic Hunters, and forced to race time before the dual moons collide and the wind is lost forever.

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, nothing really happened. Mikki saved Ever's life using Slugna and then he went unconscious and now they're going to Noa's house.

Also in the last chapter, _**I MADE A MISTAKE!**_ Ever isn't eight-years-old, he's actually seven. Everyone else is fifteen still (save for Mikki, who I believe is fourteen). I wanted him to be young, eight years younger, to be exact, and I did some math wrong and I got the age wrong. I suck as math, so don't be surprised.

Fun fact: Did you know Noa's last name is Boarie? Watch the subbed version of episode 2; the part when Zed has his really messed up dream about Noa, his mom, and the Tuskain that attacked him.

Also, here's something I noticed about Zed: When he started living with Mikki and Dumas (before they were kicked out of Dumas' house and moved into Mikki's), he chose to sleep outside. Why? At the beginning of the whole series, the first time you see Zed, he's by a bench and a tree. Why? When they move into Mikki's house, he always sleeps on the bench. Why?

I believe Zed didn't have a roof over his head when he lived in Calm. He was always outside; never in a house. And when he did live in a house, _he never used a bed_. Am I the only one who finds that strange?

Another fact is that Zed is part Seeker, part Other World; his Dad was a Seeker and his Mom was from Calm. _SO_, Zed isn't Templarian _nor_ full-Other Worlder. He is also half-Seeker. Yep.

And one last and final fact is that, out of everyone who helps out/works in Mikki's bakery, Mikki is the only _full Shard Caster human Templarian_. Pinot and her friends aren't Shard Caster, Zed is Seeker/Calm, and Roya is Tuskain. Even though they aren't considered their actually race, their blood is still different.

Enough facts. On with the story.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Perfectly Torn Picture**

As usual, the air smelled of the spices and hot chicken soup. The woman stirred the boiling soup in the pot. "Almost ready," she said out loud, not to anyone but herself. She spent a few more minutes cooking and watching the food when there was a knock on the door.

She looked over her shoulder, her short black hair falling behind her neck, and tilted her head to the side. "I wonder who that could be." She smiled slightly and set the stove on low before walking to the door and opening it. "Hel-" She stopped short at the sight before her. Five teenagers and a young boy. One of the teenagers was- "...Noa..."

Noa smiled and embraced his mom in a great hug. "Mom, it's been so long."

She didn't respond; she was in shock.

…

Zed quietly laid the still unconscious Mikki on Noa's couch.

"Thank you for letting us in on such short notice, Mrs. Boarie," Roya said as Noa's mother set some food and drinks on the table for the guests. Ever and Evan both went for the cookies on the tray and a glass of apple juice.

"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Boarie replied, smiling. "I'm just glad Noa is okay." She turned to Zed, who was staring out the window, looking distant. "I knew you weren't as terrible as they said you were. I knew you didn't take Noa."

Zed scoffed but his gaze never left the outdoors. "It's not like I could if I wanted to."

Mrs. Boarie smiled sadly and sipped some tea. "I also know you didn't kill your mother either."

Roya tensed instantly despite that Zed remained silent. Everyone watched Zed for a moment, but only Noa could see the clenched fist around the red cloth of his old coat. "Mom..." Zed began, at first sounding distant but soon hardened his voice again. "Mom is fine."

"That's good," Mrs. Boarie smiled, setting her cup down.

After a moment of silence, Zed sighed in impatience. "How long did it take for me to wake up after summoning Amil Gaoul?"

Roya shrugged. "A night," she replied. "Which means Mikki will be out all night...for as much as we know."

Evan swallowed the rest of his cookie and frowned. "You still haven't explained everything yet. Noa's mom probably wants to know what's been going on lately, too. Who's Amil Gaoul and Salgura or whatever? And what's with the strange marks?"

Noa sighed and folded his arms. Then he explained everything. When he finished explaining everything, everyone (not a Shard Caster) was staring at him in shock. "I know it sounds crazy," he said, biting his lip. "but it's true."

Mrs. Boarie opened her mouth to reply to the story when Mikki hiccuped. Everyone looked at the unconscious boy for a moment. Zed, sitting the closest, noted the pained expression and clenched fist. "Hey, I think we should try to wake him up." Zed reached for a glass of water before looking at Mrs. Boarie. "I'll clean it up; I promise." Then he whipped around and splashed the cup of water into Mikki's face.

Mikki gasped and woke up instantly. He leaned up, gaping from the cold water. He examined his surroundings, looking as though he was going to cry. Zed immediately put the cup down (whilst desperately not laughing), grabbed a napkin, and handed it to Mikki. However, Mikki didn't respond; just stared at his shins.

Zed frowned and sat down beside him, dropping the napkin on Mikki's lap. "Did you have a dream?"

Mikki remained still and silent for a moment then reached for the napkin to wipe off his face. "No," he replied. Then he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Zed. "Just taken by surprise by the water, that's all. I'm fine."

However, Zed didn't seem convinced.

"Where are we gonna stay for the night?" Roya asked as Mikki asked questions to Evan about what had happened.

"Me and Mikki can stay down the street at the hotel," Zed said, pointed behind him where the hotel was.

Noa nodded. "You can use our spare room upstairs, then, Roya," Noa added. "If that's okay with Mom."

"Of course!" Mrs. Boarie exclaimed, standing up. "All of you can stay here if you want. But some of you will have to sleep on the couch."

Evan stood up and Ever followed suit. "Actually, Mrs, me and Ever gotta get home before we cut passed curfew. Thanks for the grub."

Mrs. Boarie smiled and welcomed them as everyone said goodbye to the leaving teens. It wasn't long before only Zed, Noa, Mikki, Roya, and Mrs. Boarie were left in the house. Mrs. Boarie showed Roya to the spare room shortly after, leaving the three boys to themselves.

Zed had a very strong urge to ask Mikki what was wrong, but Noa was first to speak. "I'm glad to be home," he said, collapsing on the chair across the room. "I'm glad to be with Mom again. To tell her where I am. To tell her Goodbye."

Mikki nodded in response. "If you want," Zed began, sounding unsure himself. "you can stay here in Calm with your mom." Noa looked at Zed as though he was telling him he wanted him to stay behind. "Only if you want to, though. If you really, really want to."

"Do you want me to stay behind?" Noa asked, sounding offended.

"_No!_" Zed gasped, leaning forward. "I want you to come back with me. I just thought, maybe, you wanted to, you know, stay here. I thought maybe you'd miss Calm or whatever. The air is clean again and such. And it's getting better. I just want you to know you have a choice, to stay here or come back to Templar."

Noa frowned and tore his gaze away from Zed. Zed tossed his hands in the air in defeat and folded his arms, also refusing to look at Noa. Mikki looked at the two before standing up. "C'mon, guys! Don't fight. This isn't a time to be fighting. The police are after us and we still have to solve the Black Light Operation, right? C'mon!"

There was no response from either friend verbally, but Noa got up and walked off to his own room. Zed waited until he heard the bedroom door shut before sighing and stretching out onto the couch. "G'night," he growled.

Mikki laid down on the other couch. He just woke up; he wasn't tired. A few moments he waited until he could hear Zed snoring from the other couch before he leaned up. He walked to the door, slipped on his shoes, and walked out the door, into the night.

The baker had something to do before morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Mikki's Own Mission

**The Black Light Operation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

Zed sets out on his father's trail, his friends close by his side. He learns more about his father and himself. However, the mystery turns into a great adventure when they are trapped in Calm, hunted by Relic Hunters, and forced to race time before the dual moons collide and the wind is lost forever.

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Mikki woke up, Noa and Zed got into a fight, and Mikki sneaked out of Noa's house in the night. What is Mikki up to?

This night, two guys played a joke on me on Facebook and liked _**ALL**_ my statuses and _**ALL**_ my wallposts and _**ALL**_ my activities and _**ALL**_ my game updates-_**IT WAS HILARIOUS!**_ They liked a total of _**69 POSTS**_ on my profile page.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 5**

**Mikki's Own Mission**

The night air was suffocating and cold. Calm still seemed the same, even after the wind returned. Mikki knew he had to get back to Noa's house before morning, or before someone realized he was gone, whichever came first.

He rushed down the street, trying to keep himself warm as he made his way into the late night downtown. Rowdy, drunk men laughed and yelled and staggered down the street while several prostitutes and drug dealers stopped to try and get something out of him. He kindly pushed them away, telling them he was in a rush, and continued down the street.

"I hope it's where it was before," he muttered to himself as he advanced down the street, brushing passed a couple. Many people were staring at him due to unusual clothes and signature tattoo on his cheek. Some yelled his name, cheered and smiled, and tried to call him over and he, yet again, explained he was in a rush.

Mikki spotted a building on the other side of the street and smiled. He jumped over the railing and ran across the road to the store. He peered in and found the shop was still open. A man inside sat at the counter, counting the money in the till.

A bell ringed when Mikki opened the door, earning the attention of the shop owner. "Mikki!" he gasped, standing up and walking the baker. "It has been forever since I've seen you."

"As to you, Uncle Tyson," Mikki replied as the man draped an arm around his shoulders. Everything was just as Mikki remembered; the most amazing tattoo designs on the walls, white wallpaper covering the walls, a giant room where the tattoos were done in the back. It almost felt like home.

"What are you doing at such a time in such a place like this? Better yet, how did you get back?" Tyson asked, looking Mikki once over. "You don't have a Shifting Shard, do you?"

Mikki shook his head. "My friend can travel to anywhere, anytime he wants," he explained. "He took us here so he can solve his father's mystery. I said I'd help him, but I really came back to see you."

Tyson frowned. "What happened to Eric and Jackie?"

Mikki's eyes tore away from Tyson's and he fixed his gaze on a tile on the ground. "They were sent off to war. They were killed, and now I live on my own in Templar." He paused for a moment then turned back to Tyson. "I lived with Teacher for a while but he died, too." Then, Mikki smiled. "No need to worry though, Tyson. Roya and Zed helped me open up my own bread shop, and I can support myself, _and_ Zed, now."

The tattoo artist laughed and patted his nephew on the back. "Very good, Mikki. I would've expected no less from the son of Eric."

Mikki blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't easy..."

"You've learn to defend yourself, too? Dumas was a great friend of your father's and a great fighter."

"Yes," Mikki said. "He taught me a little bit. I could only learn so much in a year."

Tyson smiled and nodded. "Say, why don't you spend the night at my place?" he suggested.

"Oh, no," Mikki sighed. "I can't. My friends don't know yet. They don't even know I left. I think it's best they never know."

Tyson left his arm from around Mikki's shoulders and nodded in understanding. "I won't keep you waiting then," he chuckled humorlessly, walking behind the counter to finish counting his money. "You better say hi to Sophie when you can. And all the others. They missed you."

Mikki smiled and nodded. "I will." He turned and began out the door, the bell ringing, when Mikki stopped and turned around again. "It was nice seeing you again. And thanks. For everything."

Tyson waved goodbye and Mikki walked out the door.

…

Zed growled as he turned over and fell off the couch. "Gah!" He laid on the ground for a moment, pissed off at his rude awakening. He leaned up and rubbed the back of his wrist which he smacked off the table in his fall. "Damn couch. Could never sleep on one."

He glanced at the other couch to see if he had awaken Mikki by accident to see when wasn't there. He looked down the hall at the bathroom, in which the light was off and the door was open. Unless Mikki didn't know how to shut a door or turn on a light, he wasn't in there.

So, where was Mikki?

Zed got to his feet and glanced down the front hall. His shoes were gone, which meant Mikki had left the house. But why? And where did he go? Would he come back? When?

Questions spun in Zed's head like a really fast merry-go-round. Mikki didn't have a reason to leave. Was he just curious? What if he got lost?

The only choice he had was to go back to bed and address it to someone in the morning. Or perhaps Mikki would come back and he could ask him then.

…

Something clicked against the window and woke her up. The girl leaned up and walked to the window, wiping sleep from her drowsy eyes. "Who on Earth...?" She didn't bother finishing her sentence and opened her window, peering outside. "Hello?"

"Sophie!" a voice called, earning her instant attention.

"What? No. Mikki? Is that really...?"

Mikki smiled and opened up his arms. "Yeah! It's me!"

Sophie smiled and rushed downstairs. She swung open her door and raced outside in her bare feet to embrace him in a hug. "You came back!" she sobbed. "Just like you said you would."

Mikki nodded and returned the gesture. "Of course I did. I won't be back for long; I can only see you tonight. But I'm glad I get to see you again."

The two stayed for a moment, holding each other. "Stay here," she said. "With me. Please."

Mikki sighed and let her go. "I can't. My friends don't know I've left. They can't know about me, or something will happen. Something probably not good."

Sophie frowned and rest her head on his chest. "I understand." She waited for a moment then kneeled down to look at the Shard Caster's Mark on Mikki's shins. "They've fully revealed, huh?"

Mikki kneeled down and brushed his fingers over the Mark. "Yes. They have. I know how to use them now." He looked up at her, catching her blue gaze with his own caramel eyes. "You can't tell your parents I was here. Then _they_'ll come for me. _They_'ll hurt me. Zed doesn't know _they_ will hurt us if they find us."

The girl frowned and nodded. "Please stay safe. I don't want _them_ to catch you."

Mikki nodded and hugged her one last time. "I have to go. It will be morning soon, and I can't risk the others finding that I'm gone."

Sophie nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mikki stood up and turned to run away, leaving Sophie sitting in the grass, watching him run off. She reached out for him despite that he was out of arm's reach, her tears falling into the soil. "...Good...bye..."

…

Sunlight fell upon Zed's eyelashes and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He leaned up and rubbed his eyes only to find he had passed out on the ground. He rubbed his stiff neck and cracked his back. "I hate it when that happens."

Suddenly, he remembered the empty couch of which Mikki was supposed to be sleeping on. Zed peered up and found him passed out where he was supposed to be. "Maybe I was dreaming it," Zed muttered to himself. He frowned and pushed himself to his feet.

He gently shook Mikki awake. It took a while; Mikki was pretty beat. Zed frowned and chatted with Mikki until Roya and Noa woke up. The tension instantly grew between the three; Zed, Noa, and Roya. Mikki slunk back, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Thankfully, nothing did.

The team plus Mrs. Boarie sat around the table, eating breakfast in silence. "You know," Mikki said after a moment. "We should cover up our Marks. I mean, Noa's is already covered but mine, Zed's, and Roya's aren't."

Noa looked at Mikki, slightly confused. "Why should we? Couldn't we just say they're tattoos or something?"

"A skin infection," Zed joked, earning glares from everyone. "I was just kidding!"

"Well, cause, you know, we just should." No one looked convinced. "It'll make us look suspicious. Besides. Why would me, Zed, and Roya have so similar tattoos, or...skin infections...but they aren't the same?"

Everyone glanced at each other, looking a little swayed. "If it makes you feel better, Mikki," Roya said after a moment. "We'll cover them up. Which means we'll have to borrow some clothes."

After breakfast, Mrs. Boarie fetched some jeans and a scarf for Mikki and Roya to use while Noa scavenged for a long sleeved shirt and some gloves. Roya tied the long, yellow scarf around her neck. Her Mark was hidden well. Despite that Mikki's jeans worked fine on their own, he insisted on getting a different shirt, discarding his hat (Zed decided to hold onto it for him), and fixed his hair.

Roya labeled him paranoid while Zed wondered what Mikki was afraid of. Noa considered it typical behavior, trying to fit in and attract as little attention as possible. Fixing his hair didn't go over well; Mikki had finer hair than most and it refused to change into anything else than what it had been for all his life, so he let it be.

"It was wonderful to see you, Noa," Mrs. Boarie said, wiping tears from her eyes and hugging her son. "I wish you could stay with me. But I know your alive, and you'll be happy where you are. That's all I need to know to be comforted."

"I'll visit often. I promise."

Mrs. Boarie stepped out the door and walked with the team to the gate. She gave Noa one last hug and the team was off. After a couple minutes of walking into downtown, Mikki asked, "So, where to next?"

Zed smiled at Mikki over his shoulder. "One of my mother's friends met my father. He might know where the note is hidden. I also wanna ask him if he's still in."

"In?"

Just at that moment, a kid ran passed him, bumping into Zed. "I'm sorry, sir!" he apologized quickly. "I won't do it again!" He glanced at Mikki and his jaw dropped. Mikki quickly gave a signal not to say anything (which no one but the kid noticed). The kid nodded and ran off.

Noa ignored the event and looked back at his friend as the team continued walking. "Really, Zed? After all this time, you honestly think he'll still cut you that deal?" Noa asked, laughing at his friend's naïve comment.

"Of course!" Zed replied. Then he looked forward, sounding doubtful. "I hope. ...Where's my wallet?" Zed checked his pockets and coat when it hit him. "Hey! That kid stole my wallet!"

Mikki slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Again?" he muttered to himself, but _this_ didn't go unnoticed by Roya.

"Again?" she echoed, trying to make sure she heard him right.

Mikki glanced over at her then shrugged. "Not the first time I've heard this." Then he raced off after Zed who went off looking for the kid. Roya watched him in suspicion before running off as well.


End file.
